


Teenage years

by juli3



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First Love, Friendship, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli3/pseuds/juli3
Summary: Let’s pretend Carina and Maya meet in high school. Maya is the school champion of the track and field team and Carina is the new girl who recently moved from Italy to the US.This story will mainly focus on Maya and Carina, but all the other characters will appear as well and contribute their part to the story
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the new school year. Maya who just turned 16 this summer, woke up feeling great. She walked to her closet and passed her medals on the way. She attended several track meets this summer, she even went to Canada for a few of them and won most of her races. But right now she didn´t care about any of this. She was getting ready for school, put on her favorite pair of Jeans and a simple black T-Shirt. She looked at the picture of the group of her closest friends. She was sooo excited to see them again. Since everyone was on vacation and out of the city she hadn´t seen them for 8 weeks.

Of course, they called and texted each other. Especially she and her best friend Andy who she knew since kindergarten. On normal days they were inseparable. They told each other all of their secrets. Andy was the first person who Maya opened up to about being bi, a little over a year ago, and Maya was the first who knew about Andys secret boyfriend Robert from the high school of the neighboring city. Maya didn’t really understand why Andy didn´t want to go public with him, although Andy tried to explain it to her that it was because of her dad. It was weird for Maya on some days. When she was at Andys she saw that loving single parent and how he talked to his daughter and in school he was “Mr. Herrera – strict principal”. Andy and Robert were dating for about six months now and although she was happy for her most of the time, sometimes Maya was jealous. Jealous that she hasn´t a boyfriend or girlfriend right now. She went out on some dates with three of her team mates, but at maximum it ended up in kissing and never got into something serious at least from her side. She tried to go out with one of her classmates, but after 4 weeks they broke it off and he was with someone else now. She just wasn´t feeling it with any of the girls or boys. But who knew? Maybe this year was the year. Maybe there is someone new in the team, or she would meet someone at a party. But she didn´t want to think about it right know and put her focus back to the picture. Next to her and Andy there was Dean. Dean was the quarterback of the schools football team and he had the biggest heart. His parents were rich, but he never bragged about it. He was this loving giant who was just nice to everyone. Also, there were Vic and Travis. They were best friends too. Vic lived with her grandma since here parents were working nonstop and Travis whose parents were strict as hell went and visited her very often. Her grandma was so welcoming and always told him that he was too skinny and that he had to ear more, so she made him an extra portion of whatever they were eating. The last two people on the picture were Jack and Ben. Ben was two years older than all of them. He joined their group later. He was at the football team as well and Dead introduced him to all of his friends when they were in eighth grade. Ben graduated high school last year and was starting college. His dream was to become a doctor. He had this dream for a long time now. Maya had no clue at all what her adult life, as she liked to call it, would look like. She liked running and she knew she was very good at it, but she also knew that this was a thing she could be doing for another ten…fifteen years or so, and that would be it. But she had no idea what to do with her life. But she told herself that she had two more years of school and that she would figure it out some day. And then there was Jack. She would say it was complicated. He asked her out a couple of times, but all she saw in him was one of her best friends. She felt sorry for him and she was hoping that she wasn´t losing him because she didn´t feel the same for him. After she took one last look at the picture, she took her backpack and went downstairs. “Morning Mom” she said as she entered the kitchen and saw her mother and brother eating breakfast. Mason who was two years younger than her had grown so much over the summer, that he was now taller than her. Which wasn´t that hard because she was pretty small, but still... “Morning Mason”. He looked grumpy “Someone is in a good mood today. It´s the first day of school, what is wrong with you sister?” She started laughing and told him that she was just very happy to finally see her friends again.

The fourth chair on the table was empty. Mayas parents had a divorce when Maya was ten. She wasn´t talking to her dad very often. He had a new wife and had moved to another state. He didn´t seemed to be very interested in neither her nor Masons life. But she was fine with it. Her home was happier since her father left. With all the yelling gone, her mother was like another person. She worked in the local pharmacy and made some friends since there was no one telling her to stay in and be a full-time mother and housewife anymore.

Overall, Mayas life was good. She had nearly nothing to complain about and with this thought she asked her brother to hurry up so that she could drive them to school. Her grandparents had bought her that very old, very rusty car for her 16th birthday and apologized for the look of it, but for Maya it didn´t matter. She loved that car. It gave her freedom and she was happy about it, even if it meant driving her brother to and from school.

When they arrived, she saw her friends sitting at their table. It was the table where the six of them first got together five years ago after a fieldtrip waiting for their parents to pick them up. There was a mix-up in the schedule and somehow everyone got confused on when to pick up the kids and at the end every parent was late. The teachers put them in groups for them to entertain themselves and they had to kill the time by talking to each other. These three hours changed their lives and they were friends ever since. The tables were numbered for some reason and since theirs had the number “19” on it, that´s what they called their little group of friends.

All Maya could do was smile. “Nineteen” she shouted and her friends saw her and were excited that she finally arrived at school. She hugged everyone and it was a very warm hello after this long summer. Dean seemed to have grown even more. Travis and Vic seemed closer than ever and Jack was not weird at all to her. She was relieved at that. Andy pulled her to the side and showed her a necklace. It had a ring on it. “Robert gave it to me. Isn´t it beautiful?” Maya was more than happy for her best friend. She seemed so in love. Out of the corner of her eye Andy saw her father approaching and she quickly put the necklace back under her shirt. But Mr. Herrera passed them and went to the parking lot. It seemed like he was waiting for someone.

Soon after, a black car arrived and a woman got out and talked to Andys father for a bit. She then went back to the car to open the back door. The six friends heard the woman very harshly say “Just get out of the car now! Mr. Herrera will show you the school.” Everyone was curious by now. And then it happened. A girl got out of the car and all Maya could do was stare at her. She was gorgeous. Tall, long brown wavy hair, skinny jeans, a dark green blouse and black all stars. Maya had never seen someone this beautiful. She was completely blown away “Who is she?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What did I get myself into?” Carina thought as she got up this morning.

That’s all she felt the last weeks. Carina, who was 17, grew up in Italy. She lived there her whole life and she loved her country. She loved the music, the food and the people. And now she was here. She was here because her father chose to come to the US because he thought that he would have more success with his research. Another factor of the equation was his new wife who was American. They met at a conference somewhere, fell in love, he divorced her mother and married Susan soon after. They tried living in Italy for a while but Susan was homesick. So of course, her father moved with her to the US. Carina joined them, although her mother and her brother stayed in Italy. The relationship with her mother was very complicated. It seemed like they lost their bond. The older Carina got the more distant she felt from her mother. So, she thought it might be interesting to go to another country, improve her English and explore the world. She just broke up with her boyfriend and wasn´t into someone else. In a year she would be 18 anyways and then she was free and could do whatever she wants. It felt right for her to go with her dad.

Little did she know that all she did when they arrived was to sit at home and wait for her father and Susan to get home for her to have company. She was stuck in the house. She didn’t have a driver’s license, because that’s something you do when you´re 18. At least in her country. She tried to walk to places, but the distances were different over here. Everything was far. The next store was miles away. And she didn´t had a bike yet. The next shock came when she was told that she had to do two years of high school for her to graduate instead of one. They didn´t approve some of the subjects she took at her school back home and so she was put back a year. That sucked. Carina was smart, like really smart, and she didn´t understand why the school systems were so different. It wasn´t her fault and now she would definitely have to stay here for at least two years.

They arrived 5 weeks before the new school year started. 5 weeks where she basically could do nothing. She tried to enjoy the beautiful weather; she was amazed by the pool this house had. She also read a lot and tried to distract herself with an art project she started, but she was getting homesick and she seriously considered going back to her mother. Her father and Susan tried to convince her to stay and at least to try to go to school. They told her that once she found friends it would feel more like home. But it was hard for Carina to believe it. Her mood got worse over the summer and especially Susan hat to experience what it was like to have an unhappy teenager at home. Carina snapped at her almost all the time. Overall, it was a very hard summer for Carina and her parents.

Today was her first day in the new school. She got dressed and went downstairs. She still wasn´t used to breakfast, it just wasn´t for her to eat in the morning. She took her reusable cup, filled it with coffee and told Susan that she would wait in the car.

Susan tried to make some small talk on their way to school, but Carina wasn´t into it and told her to leave her alone. She thought about how it would be to be the new girl in class. The new girl from another country. Usually, she was pretty confident, but she has never been in this situation before. Would she find any friends? Why was she worried all the sudden? She had the whole summer to mentally prepare for this situation but it seemed that her brain put this thought way into the back of her head until now. And now she realized that she would probably be stared at, what was she getting her self into. She hadn´t noticed that the car had stopped and that Susan got out. She must have called her a couple of times because now she was almost yelling “Just get out of the car now! Mr. Herrera will show you the school.” “I´m coming, no need to scream” Carina said as she got out of the car. She shook Mr. Herreras hand and introduced herself. “Bye Susan” and with that she turned around and followed the principle who started showing her around.

“Who is she?” Maya said. Everyone was staring at the girl who followed Andys dad inside the building. “She came here from Italy” Andy said “My dad told me that she would join our class this year. She came to the US a couple of weeks ago, but that´s all I know. Guess we´ll find out more about her soon” With that she took a look at her watch and urged the others to get inside. Class was going to start soon. Maya was disappointed when the class started and the new girl was nowhere in sight. Maybe Andy had misunderstood something. But then Mr. Herrera came into their room and the girl was right behind him. “Everyone. Please give a warm welcome to Carina De Luca. She will join your class and I hope everyone will make it easy for her.”

“Carina” Maya thought “What a beautiful name” “Stop staring at her” Andy whispered into her direction. “I mean… do you have eyes?” “Yes, but…”

“Maya, Andy! Did you hear what I just said?” both of them stopped and looked at their teacher. “sorry!” “I said ‘thank you’ to Amelia and Teddy who volunteered to show Carina around. Now would you please stop talking and follow my class” “Yes, sorry Mr. Webber”.

‘Great’ Maya thought. Of course, those two agreed to take care of Carina. As if they hadn´t already have anything. Both were in the Cheerleading team. Both of them were rich and they weren´t shy to talk about it. Teddys family had a history in military, there was one famous general or something, and Amelias brother was some kind of medical god. At least that’s what that one journal said, which Amelia ‘accidently” forgot in school for everyone to find it. Maya was pissed. Now she had missed the easiest chance to get to know Carina and she was sure that the other girls only volunteered to get even more popular than they already were. But it was only the first day of school. She would get her chance she made herself believe.

The rest of the day was boring. At least the classes. The breaks on the other hand were great. Maya got to catch up with her friends and Dean invited everyone to his parents’ house for them to have a reunion party on Saturday. She was excited for her first training with the track and field team of the school this afternoon, and she was happy to see everyone again. She really liked her team. They had a great spirit. Everyone was supportive and although Maya was by far the fastest runner, no one made her life harder because of that. They even celebrated her wins when she was at meetings and came home with a medal.

So later that day she was on her way to the locker rooms to change, when she heard someone approaching her. She turned around and there was: Carina. “You´re Maya, sí?” she asked. Maya could only nod. “Hi I´m Carina. Mr. Herrera told me that you can show me where I can change for training?” “yes… sure… just follow me” Maya stuttered as she continued walking. ‘get it together Bishop’ she thought “So, what is your specialty?” she asked, curious what the answer would be “I stared with running but switched to high jump soon after. I haven´t done it for a while now, but my father thought joining a sports team is a good way to get to know people, and since I don´t know anyone yet and I was lonely all summer, I hate to agree with him, but he has a point.” and with that she shrugged her shoulders, passed Maya and opened the door to the locker rooms.

Now that was a turn of events, Maya thought. She would spend more time with her than she thought a few hours ago. And with a huge smile on her face she followed Carina to change and to finally get outside to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter.  
> Thank you for the kudos on the last one.
> 
> The next chapters are going to be longer. I had to work until today but now with the holidays coming up I have more time to write stuff :)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be a one shot at first, but I think there´s more to come. And I think it´s safe to say that you can expect some good old high school drama :)
> 
> Sorry this story might and probably will contain some clichés about American high school life 😉 oh and most certainly some inaccuracies about the school system since I´m not from the US.


End file.
